


别接电话因为床上功夫太烂 | Do Not Answer Because The Sex Was Terrible

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Erik Being Cocky, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Meet-Cute, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: “怎么了，什么事这么好笑？”她晃了晃手里的手机，Charles立即认出那是他的手机。“你在洗手间的时候来了条短信。来自这个叫‘别接电话因为床上功夫太烂’的人？能展开说说吗？”或Charles给他糟糕的约会对象们起了合适的绰号。





	别接电话因为床上功夫太烂 | Do Not Answer Because The Sex Was Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Answer Because The Sex Was Terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202885) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> 作者按：为亲爱的ikeracity生日写的搞笑短篇

Charles回到桌前，只见Raven笑得前俯后仰，她那杯被遗忘的咖啡正危险地立于桌子边缘。

他环顾四周：这是一个宁静的周日午后，在他们最喜欢的咖啡馆，和平时一样，周围都是大学生和附近的当地人。似乎没有任何不寻常的事，除了……噢，一个非常英俊的男人（身材高大精瘦，有着能让人为之献身的颧骨）坐在离他们几张桌子的位置。他带着笔记本电脑，喝着超大杯咖啡，而且，老天，他有着最动人的眼睛……

Raven哼了一声，再次引起了Charles的注意。“怎么了，什么事这么好笑？”

她晃了晃手里的手机，Charles立即认出那是他的手机。“你在洗手间的时候来了条短信。来自这个叫‘别接电话因为床上功夫太烂’的人？能展开说说吗？”

Charles咕哝一声，瘫在椅子上叹了口气：“短信说了什么？”

“第一条只有一个‘嗨’字，”她答道，随后兴高采烈地补充道，“但是不到两秒钟，就来了第二条——”

“Raven，把手机给我，我自己能读。而且你为什么看我的短信？那是我的隐私！”

“——他说‘宝贝你真性感。干，你昨晚真火辣。我等不及再见你，吸你那美味的老——’”

“Raven！我们在公共场所！”他低声呵斥，但是这并没有抹去妹妹脸上那吃屎般的傻笑。她反而无视他伸出的手，把身体再往后挪了些，盯着屏幕咯咯发笑。

“我跟你说啊，你告诉我这个‘别接电话’的故事，我就把手机还你。怎样？”

他并不想跟妹妹分享性生活的细节，至少不想在下午的咖啡馆里，而不是在一间酒吧里痛快地喝得微（烂）醺（醉）。不过在能听见他们对话的范围内没有别人，除了那个有好看颧骨的帅哥，而他看起来正全神贯注地盯着电脑。

Charles又叹了口气：“好吧。如果我告诉你，你就把手机还我？”

“说吧！到底有多烂？”她仍然挂着那副微笑，一点儿也不同情他的遭遇。

他哼了一声：“我给他起的名字足以说明一切。”

Raven摇头：“不够，我要细节。快说。”

“好吧，”他啜了口茶，好让自己有精力来应对审讯，“他睡着了……在途中。”

她又大笑了起来，引起了一半顾客的注意——让Charles大为懊恼。“什么？噢，不！怎么睡着的？！”

Charles露出痛苦的表情；他并不想重温那段记忆，鉴于它发生于不到十二小时之前。“我们在……然后他是……然后他到了，然后他睡着了……还在里面。”他最后的声音近乎细不可闻。

“天啊！”她喘息道，Charles觉得他可能要给她进行心肺复苏术，万一她笑得晕过去的话。“这个大混蛋。”

“而且他吸起老二来就像个他妈的吸尘器。”

“噢不！”

“所以他有了这个绰号。所以他绝对不会收到回复。”

他们又笑了起来，这让Charles感觉好了些，不过他肯定再也不会去损友给他安排的相亲了。他甚至打算先单身一段时间，或者至少等最近的霉运过去。

“好吧，但是为什么要起绰号？”Raven问道。

他皱眉：“什么意思？”

“我是说，你为什么不把他删了？你不打算再见他，为什么还存着他的号码？”

Charles透过他的杯子边缘望着她，笑道：“哦，我从不删联系人。我留备注，好让我在醉得不记得他是谁的时候知道我不该接他电话。”

他笑着看着Raven翻动他的联系人列表，她边看他给其他糟糕约会对象起的外号，边做出各种鬼脸。

“这个‘不用杯垫’呢？他会收到回信吗？”

Charles微微笑：“不是很好，但也没完全扫兴。所以，他会。”

“‘做爱的时候会哭’呢？”

“噢他不会，我有心理阴影。”

“‘看美式橄榄球’？搞毛啊Charles？”

他窃笑，用脚轻轻碰了她：“怎么了？那不是真正的足球！”

Raven摇头，叹了口气，把手机滑过桌子。“哥，你没救了。你的男人运太背，对男人的品味又糟糕。这样下去你永远都找不到那个人。”

他不止一次这样想过。他这几年只有一夜情与几段和他的人生选择不相容的恋情。可是Charles还年轻，而且他是个乐观主义者，因此——

“也许我会在地铁上偶遇一个人，我们一拍即合。或者在这个咖啡馆里的某个人会彻底改变我的人生。Raven，你永远不知道明天或后天会发生什么。我只知道，今天我绝对不会给Julian发短信——”

“Julian，”Raven嘲讽道，“叫‘Julian’的人没好货。在你和这个Julian约会之前我就该告诉你。”

“好的，好的，我以后的约会对象都盖有Raven Xavier的批准印章，”Charles默许了，因为这比争论要容易，“你拿我开玩笑开够了没？你半小时候后不是有事吗？”

“是的，我走了，”他把外套和购物袋递给她，她亲了亲他的脸颊，“祝你找到真爱！”

他爱怜地看着她匆忙离去，直到她转过街角，消失在视线中。在他喝完最后一口茶时，又来了一条信息，他看都没看就把手机放进外套口袋，开始收起他在Raven来之前批改的那些论文。

“打扰一下。”一个声音打断了他，如丝绸般温和，而且忽然离他很近。Charles抬头，“有好看颧骨的帅哥”站在他的桌子旁，穿着外套，背着电脑包。他比Charles原先想的更英俊，而他眼中闪动的恶作剧光芒与神秘的微笑让Charles的胃（以一种好的方式）翻腾不已。“你掉了这个。它看起来很重要。”

“谢谢。”Charles说。“帅哥”慢悠悠地轻轻捏了捏他的手，让他有些喘不过气。但是，他还没来得及说些什么，那人已转身出门。徒留盯着他的背影，手中还攥着那张纸的Charles。

他把自己从与“有好看颧骨的帅哥”有一屋子的小孩和两只狗的幻想中拽回来，展开纸条。上面有一个电话号码，以及一条以灵动的字迹书写的信息：

> 致“运气不好的可爱家伙”：
> 
> 我想和你约会。如果你有兴趣，请给我打电话。
> 
> \- Erik（或即将成为“有史以来最好的”）


End file.
